User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 17
Article Attack. For you, Plasmoid and Dylanius, are in a mugen database wikia Article Attack, you guys >:(. Dylanius, just edit the Article, of Stick Hero in the incomplete section. Dylanius, edit the article, of Nanarman, The Black Palette, The Blue Complete Section Palette is fine. That's off, you are on article attack, on this mugen database wikia, you guys >:(, fuck you. -For Dylanius and You(Plasmoid) -That Wikia Noob. This Message was posted by: (203.215.119.219) '----' You're welcome. 09:43, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Fackfackfack It's none of my business, but this user named Fackfackfack has been vandalizing the Ronald McDonald page with "And you find you annoying even irresponsible". Which I don't even think makes sense. He also vandalized S100104's user page with a large amout of the letter "A". 09:41, January 28, 2014 (UTC) What. Okay, so somebody named Narayan23456 decided to make his self character's page... 15:04, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Can you gameplayed reviewed these games. http://www.4shared.com/file/N_J__X7D/Jogo_CQC.htm http://www.4shared.com/rar/UaRA2MFS/MUGEN_-_Meronta_Dalam_Kelas.html. These Characters are 1. only act character palette, Character's Author Names by the different original author, that is use them a spriteswaps, not known the same original author, messed up of the different original author's folder, stage displayed name's, that the same stageswap, is a-okay, That's all folks. -Him Wikia Noob. What? 18:13, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey I want to ask you something, if we're not allowed to remove a notification template on a page (Like the article stub) can we add one to it ourselves?Legorulez49 (talk) 02:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I think that rule has become long forgotten. I'll probably remove it. 08:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Butthurt seriusm,well im goin to make a OTHER NGL version and AGL, but will you delette my 2 article AGAIN you get a block but PLEASE STOP DELETING MY ARTICLES Your new page have exactly the same download link that the previous page that you have create. ---Toupou--- (talk) 21:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I'' get a block? 'Me?!''' Someone doesn't know how stuff works. If you don't want your articles to get deleted, put effort into them. You seem to be stuffing random images into the Palette Gallery and not following the same layout as other respectable articles. Look at other articles to see how things are supposed to be laid out. 21:58, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Plas. If you didn't have that shiny bold text, he could easily slap the "Ban" template and send you to the wolves. 22:25, January 31, 2014 (UTC) And you felt it was necessary to tell him about the ban template because...? Besides, if I didn't have that shiny bold text, I wouldn't be deleting articles, now would I? :P 22:42, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Did I mess up? Did I mess up!? 22:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC abraham23456: you block my brother, but TWO FU**** MONTHS are you crazy* this a fu**** exageration (this not ofense) Plasmoid why didn't you Contribute Yet? :(. Why haven't Contribute yet MUGEN Database Wikia, get up Plasmoid, PLASMOID!!!, PLASMOID!!!!!!. What are you going on about? Contribute to what, the Man page? I apologise for not having insomnia :U 13:08, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Banners Supersonicmix (talk) 22:42, February 2, 2014 (UTC) How do i change my signature to a picture? Sociopath's Final Destination The link for the stage instead leads to a stage named "Genetics Lad". Do you know where the real link is? 12:51, February 3, 2014 (UTC) It used to work. Perhaps the hoster changed his directories around. 13:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Can you please add this screenshot? This one is Sociopath's. 10:50, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to ask... How does this look to you?: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Scene Did I make it correctly? 23:50, February 3, 2014 (UTC) There's a few grammatical errors, but it's a pretty good start. Needs animations and stuff >:P 14:56, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Conkelderp STOP IT Removing articles with no MUGEN-related information in them? No chance. 21:43, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Dear Plasmoid Today on chat, Dylanius9000Mugen and TheWaluigiking was saying that i'm a sockpuppet, that isn't true, i'm a not a sockpuppet, i'm too a sockpuppet hunter (Hydron sayed that we was, and you know it) i accepted it, and then, these two says that i'm one...you have two locations to resolve this: On New York Hurricane: http://new-york-hurricane.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Or in Giant Chasm (the place where Dylanius kicked me when i was WhiteKirby) http://the-giant-chasm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat if you want to leave how the things is....it's okay. 22:24, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Uh-huh. Yeeeah. Rikimaru9000 was once WhiteKirby9000 which was once King Obake G who temporarily became Meloetta ArialForme, all of which are sockpuppets made by the underage user named InvincibleMugenGuy2013. Remember him? 22:32, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Do you know Abraham23456, right? I'm suspecting he's Narayan23456's sockpuppet acocunt, maybe you should do something... 03:50, February 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sociopath's Final Destination I don't really have any idea how the infobox for the Final Destination article. I changed it to "mod 7".. even "mod 8" and still the Sociopath screenshot won't show up. 05:57, February 8, 2014 (UTC) The modifier (mod) causes the image and caption to change every hour. You're not necessarily going to see Socio's unless you catch it during the hour it shows up. Changing the modifier to a higher number won't necessarily cause Socio's to appear. 11:18, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Based on my own observations, I can conclude that the images do not change every hour, at least not without editing the article. It seems that the picture rotation only takes effect when an edit is made to the article, at least on my end. Ricepigeon (talk) 16:01, February 10, 2014 (UTC) It's the exact same modifier that Bulbapedia used on articles about Pokémon with multiple formes. It definitely changes, possibly every hour, but not while you're on the article. 14:29, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Reporting people Excuse me, how do I report an abusive user on this wiki? Legorulez49 (talk) 21:46, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Really? Wanting to ban a user for fixing your not-so-great movelist making? 21:52, February 8, 2014 (UTC) You'd report it to an administrator (like myself) so that they can deal with it. I assume it's already been resolved? 22:47, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, at first it seemed like he was asking you about it because of his edits being undone by me. To be fair, the edits I undid weren't like the other articles. Take a look at these revisions to see what I mean. 22:59, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Meh This user called User:48-V is REALLY User:Narayan23456's sockpuppet account, and he said on chat he wants to kill you (facepalm) 02:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Stage Problem This is my first time making a stage, and overall I'm pretty satisfied about it. However, I can't seem to get the corner areas unreachable: As you can see, Vampire Burns is on the bookshelf, in which is not supposed to happen. Here's the def on the stage: Info name = "Mr. Burns Office" Author= Dhcan250 ;-------------------------------------------------------- Camera startx = 0 starty = 0 boundleft = -128 boundright = 128 boundhigh = 0 boundlow = 0 verticalfollow = 0. floortension = 0 tension = 60 ;-------------------------------------------------------- PlayerInfo ;--- Player 1 --- p1startx = -70 ;Starting x coordinates p1starty = 0 ;Starting y coordinates p1startz = 0 ;Starting z coordinates p1facing = 1 ;Direction player faces: 1=right, -1=left ;--- Player 2 --- p2startx = 70 p2starty = 0 p2startz = 0 p2facing = -1 ;--- Common --- leftbound = -1000 ;Left bound (x-movement) rightbound = 1000 ;Right bound topbound = 0 ;Top bound (z-movement) botbound = 0 ;Bottom bound ;-------------------------------------------------------- Scaling topz = 0 ;Top z-coordinate for scaling botz = 50 ;Bottom z-coordinate for scaling topscale = 1 ;Scale to use at top botscale = 1.2 ;Scale to use at bottom ;-------------------------------------------------------- Bound screenleft = 15 ;Dist from left of screen that player can move to screenright = 15 ;Right edge ;-------------------------------------------------------- StageInfo zoffset = 200 autoturn = 1 resetBG = 1 ;-------------------------------------------------------- Shadow intensity = 96 color = 0,0,0 yscale = -.2 fade.range = -100,100 ;-------------------------------------------------------- Reflection intensity = 0 ;-------------------------------------------------------- Music bgmusic = sound/Final Boss, Mr Burns 2.mp3 bgvolume = 0 ;------------------------------------ ; Main background definition BGdef spr = mrburnsoffice.sff debugbg = 0 ;---------- background type = normal spriteno = 0,0 delta = 1, 1 mask = 0 lights type = anim actionno = 1 layerno = 0 start = 0,0 delta = 1,1 trans = None mask = 1 tile = 0, 0 Action 1 1, 0, 0, 0, 5 1, 1, 0, 0, 5 1, 2, 0, 0, 5 1, 3, 0, 0, 5 ;---------- portrait type = normal spriteno = 2,0 delta = 1, 1 mask = 1 mr. burns type = normal spriteno = 3,0 delta = 1, 1 mask = 1 I tried changing the boundaries of the stage, but it messes up Homer's intro and is not aligned. I hope you can figure out what's wrong. If you need the link to the stage, I'd be happy to give it to you. I'm bored. 01:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) You have to edit the screenleft and screenright values, or remove the walls. That's all you can do. 14:36, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Vandal on the loose! Apparently, this guy has gone "insane" because of his hat. He's deleting almost every page's content. Please get this next-gen roleplayer out of the wiki. Fight, Shadow Rotom. For everlasting peace! 06:14, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, I've dealt with it. 11:42, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Keep an eye on Dlan I don't have a grudge on him but just be a bit aware that he slaps me more than you deserve too. He just slaps me when I join. Don't ban him just Warn him. If Dylanius9000 is reading this now plz stop slappin moi. or this will happen... Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 22:14, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Slaps you. Right... 23:41, February 20, 2014 (UTC) You can't just write the word "slap" and expect that you get slapped. 01:45, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Crap! What about Cody ? I'm so pissed and I kept arguing about editing categories of a main Final Fight protagonist with this guy. I thought he's a hero and antihero (if he's a prisoner) of Street Fighter franchise according to Street Fighter wiki and Capcom database, especially some Capcom characters whenever they are heroes, antiheroes or villians. I told him to stop editing some characters but then he doesn't want to do it like plagiarism. That's not good enough. Can anyone explain about this? Rabbitgentleman (talk) 03:12, February 21, 2014 (UTC) It's actually neither. You see, Cody isn't a hero that goes around saving people, nor is he a villain with heroic traits/a hero with villainous traits. People seem to mistake "protagonist" and "main character" with "hero". 09:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Diddy Kong in SSB4 Can you please add the artwork of Diddy Kong in SSB4? I can't do it myself because the chat and the "Special:Upload" are screwing up on me. 09:54, February 21, 2014 (UTC) It's the exact same for me. I can't upload it. 09:57, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Never mind, it worked after some attempts. 09:58, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Wait, are you also experiencing problems with the chat as well? 10:00, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Haven't tried the chat yet. 10:01, February 21, 2014 (UTC)